


Dazzled

by cuccumella



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Headcanon Names Used, Kissing, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuccumella/pseuds/cuccumella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes theft is a form of flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazzled

There’s no such thing as a well-lit gay bar. What little light there was that Friday night in Empire all seemed to be radiating from Natalia. She was so pale that the untattooed portions of her skin refracted light, giving her an iridescent sheen. 

Everything about her was bright: electric purple leather stretched over long legs, hair such a light gold it seemed white, artificially sharpened teeth that glowed under the club’s black lamps. She was large, intimidating, and none of this protected her from being pushed to the edge of the room by a much smaller woman.

Alisson pinned her, soft curves pushing until every inch of Natalia’s back was plastered to the wall. Her jutting shoulder blades were grinding into the exposed brick. It made Natalia flinch. Her hands twitched over her apparent attacker’s shoulders, but that was when Alisson laid a hand behind Natalia’s neck and pulled her down into a kiss.

Natalia blinked once, recognition flashing in her eyes, before letting her eyes drift closed. Her hovering hands settled over the width of Alisson’s hips.

Lips parted. Tongues met. Teeth clinked.

The woman with the teeth of a monster captured the softness of Alisson’s lower lip. She bit and felt the suggestion of blood on her tongue.

Natalia arched away from the roughness of the wall, and into the warmth of the body enveloping her. Alisson used this as an opportunity, pulling her even closer to make room for her hands. Her knuckles scraped against the jagged edges of the wall as she went to grope her. Fingertips danced over glossy leather until they were in Natalia’s back pocket. Her fingers curled over a metal ring. She drew out a wallet made of the same obnoxious material as the pants.

Alisson slipped it into her own pocket before breaking the kiss.

“What was that for?” Natalia asked, speech slurred and dazed.

Alisson gave her a dazzling grin- all straight white teeth, smudged black lipstick, and gleaming brown skin. She turned on her heel and walked towards the bar.

Natalia blinked hard, like she was dispelling the remnants of a dream that lingered after waking. She took a single step forward, and then stopped.


End file.
